


new discoveries

by fleurting



Category: That '70s Show
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-10
Updated: 2019-12-10
Packaged: 2021-02-18 07:55:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21740959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fleurting/pseuds/fleurting
Summary: “Look, Forman. You get to see a hot girl in lingerie, are you really gonna complain the whole time?”Or, Eric helps Jackie buy her new boyfriend a present.
Relationships: Jackie Burkhart/Eric Forman
Comments: 5
Kudos: 76





	new discoveries

**Author's Note:**

> for @[anythingdrabble](https://anythingdrabble.dreamwidth.org/)'s prompt #116: present. 
> 
> this is not at all what i thought the first jackie/eric story i posted on here would be but the muse wants what the muse wants!

“I still don’t understand why I’m the one being dragged into this,” Eric said as Jackie pulled him into the mall.  
  
_“Because,”_ said Jackie, rolling her eyes. “Donna was busy and you were literally the only other person around. Seriously, I checked.”  
  
“Oh, great. Glad to know I am your literal last resort. Really boosts my ego.”  
  
“Look, Forman. You get to see a hot girl in lingerie, are you really gonna complain the whole time?”  
  
Eric tilted his head, pretending to consider it. Jackie groaned. Eric laughed.  
  
“Chad is coming home _tomorrow_ , Eric! I need to find a present today.”  
  
Eric bit back his own groan at the mention of Jackie’s new boyfriend. Tall, blonde, and lacking both a sense of humor and a brain, he was the worst guy Jackie had dated in a while. The entire gang was practically counting down the days until Jackie eventually broke up with him.  
  
“Aren’t you his present?”  
  
Jackie took a deep breath then smiled sweetly. “What do you do with presents, Eric?”  
  
“Open...them?” Eric said, feeling like this was somehow both the right and the wrong answer.  
  
“You dress them up! You make them all pretty and put a bow on top!”  
  
“But you don’t need to make yourself any prettier.” The words were out of Eric’s mouth before he could stop them. Luckily, Jackie didn’t seem to notice.  
  
“I know. But it’s fun. Now stop talking and let’s go.”  
  


* * *

  
_I really didn’t think this through_ , was what Eric found himself thinking a short while later. Jackie was only on her third set of lingerie and Eric was already having to cover his lap with his jacket.  
  
He’d thought he’d been able to handle seeing her half-naked in deliberately sexy garments because even though he found her attractive, he usually found her more than annoying enough to overshadow any feelings he may have about her body. But she’d been less annoying than usual today. She’d been funny, and charming, and even, on one particular moment, kind of nice. Which was apparently all his mind needed to give his body the go-ahead. When she’d first stepped out in a silky red negligee the breath had almost been knocked out of him.  
  
Jackie was short but the negligee made her legs look impossibly long. She’d had to snap her fingers to get her to stop staring and actually give the look a critical assessment.  
  
The second negligee had been even worse. It was so thin and sheer he could see her nipples through it. That was when he’d taken off his jacket and placed it in his lap.  
  
But the third one was the worst. A matching black lace bra and panty set, it was deceptively simple. But the bra cupped her breasts in a way that made Eric desperate to tear the thing off her and take those breasts into his hands, his mouth.  
  
“That one,” he said, the words coming out rough. “He won’t know what hit him.”


End file.
